Direct Messaging
by elle311
Summary: Muggle AU. Present day. Draco Malfoy is a British movie star in a wildly popular series of Wizarding World movies. Hermione Granger is an American Librarian and mere mortal. He finds her poetry on Twitter. Will the Universe conspire to put them together? M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Update 10.05.18: If you have just found this story, welcome! I have written a Prequel for it, "What Led DM to DM". I encourage you to read it first and then come back to this story.

* * *

A/N: Originally written with Tom Felton very much in mind. This is my first fanfic story. I appreciate your time and please consider leaving a review. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't own any of these characters. Haiku and idea all my own.

* * *

 _I'm here just waiting_

 _breathlessly, achingly, for_

 _you to notice me._

It started out like any other day: hit snooze bar, grab phone, and wait for it to come alive as I do the same. Emails, FB, Instagram, then twitter. There was a Direct Message from someone that had one of those check marks surrounded by blue behind his name verifying he was someone of importance. Someone special. Someone most everyone knew. I didn't even know he had a twitter account. I only followed him on Instagram. I clicked on it and it said, "I really like your poetry, well done!" I also noticed it was just posted minutes ago. I immediately went to respond, but what to write?

This man was after all, a star. He played the antihero in my absolute favorite fandom, the bad boy with supposedly no good qualities, and no chance for redemption according to the lovely author genius that came up with this Universe. While I generally agree with that assessment, I feel he brought a sense of vulnerability to his character. That scene in the sixth film, where you hear him crying in the room where everything is hidden when he realizes the gravity of his situation, gets me every time. I never really thought about him the actor though, except for those stunning blue eyes. My favorite was always the one that transformed from a scared little boy to badass snake killer. Good lord, stop analyzing and write him back already, I think to myself! Not wanting to waste any more time, I treated him like anyone else who took the time to write to me . I thanked him and said I appreciated his comment.

He immediately wrote back. "The bloke's very lucky."

Whoa, I can't believe he is "talking" to me! I quickly respond, "Bloke? What bloke?", to make sure he's really there.

He replied, "The inspiration for your poetry? It's clear that you love him very much."

I typed, "Unfortunately, there is no him, at least not right now. I guess it's the idea of him and me being a hopeful romantic. I also surmise it's putting this out there in the Universe hoping it will respond and lead him to me."

I get an emoji smile and then he writes, "I hope so too."

 _I can't believe it_

 _I think I have met the one_

 _or am I dreaming?_

I get up to start my day, but not before staring at our DMs. Did that just really happen? I'll have to ponder that later because the Library is calling. It's September and the Library is very busy as students start the new school year. I am the Head Librarian downtown. It took awhile to get my Masters in Library Science because I tutored while in school to pay for a majority of the tuition. I love learning, so it was worth it to get my dream job where I am surrounded by books all day. It's hard to focus though, since now I can't stop thinking about him. I feel like I am in a Draco Malfoy induced haze...but I like it.

The nameless and faceless object of all this affection of course becomes him from that moment on. And why not? He is very easy on the eyes, and who knows what I might come up with if I have a face to think of when I am writing. There is a lull in patrons needing help at the reference desk, so I took out my phone and search for "sexy Draco Malfoy pics". I found one so sinful, I'm surprised I didn't come just looking at it. He has one hand in his hair. His guitar is slung round his back. His plaid shirt is open so you can see his chest, abs, and pants. Pants so gloriously low on his hips it's clear to see he is commando, and you can effortlessly shimmy your hand down to find heaven in there. I thought I could see his pubic hair and yes, by God I blew the pic up and confirmed my suspicions. This pic is so hot, I'm surprised I didn't lick the screen! "Hermione, get a grip, you are in the Library!" I say to myself.

But the absolute best part? The smile on his face. (I know you are thinking the lowriders had to be it!) His smile is so joyous, it would light up New York's Times Square if there was a power outage with wattage to spare. He probably got fucked after that pic was taken. It would have been so easy to get him naked the way he was dressed, just yank that shirt off and pull them pants down...I know I would have taken him right then and there, laws about indecent exposure and lewd conduct in public be damned. "OMG, snap out of it! Now you're really going crazy!", I chastise myself and put my phone away. I realized I was starting to adore this man along with the 4.3 million other fangirls and fanboys that followed him on social media.

 _He leaves her feeling_

 _weak in the knees and tingly_

 _most everywhere else._

A few days later he writes to me again. "You're on fire!"

Oh, if he only knew..."Maybe because I now have real inspiration." I write back.

"Oh really, the Universe was quick to respond?"

"No not really, I...I can just picture him now."

"Anyone I know?"

Now how would he know anyone that I could possibly know? I tell him, "We don't exactly run in the same circles." And then I think is this really happening because this is too incomprehensible to be true.

An old man with flowing beard and twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles pops into my head and snaps his fingers...he says, "Girl it's real, and not happening inside your head, so get on with it!"

Does he think it's him? Probably...and why not because it is him (well, the idea of him in the smoking hot picture!) I finally respond, but I'm sure with me having an internal battle with myself for so long, he would already have gone on to do something else in his busy and hectic life. I type anyway, "The him in my mind I doubt I will ever really meet, at least in this lifetime. And immediately I get a "You never know!" and a wink emoji. "Oh shit!" I groan to myself...he knows!

* * *

A/N: Curious about **The Pic**? Head on over to Instagram and take look at Tom Felton's feed, t22felton. Scroll down to the pic posted on January 8, 2017. Prepare to swoon...


	2. Chapter 2

_Our meetings online_

 _every moment delicious_

 _best part of my day._

I write hesitantly for a few days censoring myself since now I believe he believes its all about him. Then I tell myself forget about it and just write! The poems indeed have a sexier edge to them just like him, but still tasteful. I wasn't gonna post about how I want to put my hand down those lowriders although those were most definitely written. He inspired word porn too, what can I say?

 _He was much too close_

 _she's in a trance, hand slides down_

 _right into his jeans..._

He starts Direct Messaging me regularly and I start to feel like I am really getting to know him. He is sweet, funny, clever, and seems so down to earth. I wished he lived here too, on earth with us mere mortals instead of being a star. Then I might have had a real chance with him, and I would have definitely been trying to find a way to meet him. Instead, since this is not my reality, I try to pretend he is just some random person who has connected with me on a social platform. In that mode I write, "Hey, if you are ever in the States on the East Coast, it would be so nice to finally meet you." I put it out there because you never know, right?

"I would like that too."

I stare at that sentence and send all the heart eyes.

 _All she thinks about_

 _all day, all night long is him_

 _and his pale blue eyes._

I find out he is going to be at the annual fandom celebration in Florida this coming January. This has been on my bucket list forever and now was the time to scratch it off the list. I hastily make reservations in the nick of time. I never take any time off and I deserved a break. And hopefully, this will be my chance to meet him.

I tell him we will be in the same place next month, would he like to meet? He asks if I will be at one of the panel discussions and I tell him since this was a last minute decision, they were all sold out. He asks for my address and says that he would take care of it. I don't even hesitate and thank him profusely. He writes "You can thank me properly when we are together", and that he can't wait to finally meet me in the flesh, as it were. I tell him the feeling is mutual. Courier mail arrives with VIP passes and it looks like I will be at the panel both days as well as his meet and greets and other appearances over the weekend. I can't believe I will be spending that much time with him or at least in his presence. I thank the Universe for granting that one wish and more.

My best friend Harry takes me to the airport. So far I have been keeping the fact that I have been corresponding with Draco Malfoy as my delicious little secret. Of course I've also been dying to tell someone, since this is so unbelievable to be true. Since I tell him everything, he is the only one that knows that I am going to meet Draco at the celebration.

"You need to take care of yourself and most importantly your heart. Remember what happened with Ron." I shudder a little at that thought of my ex-boyfriend. "I know you Hermione, and if you fall in love, you're going to fall hard. I don't want you to come home with a broken heart."

"Harry, I am not a naive little girl anymore. I am sensible and practical. I'm going to go enjoy what time I have with him and just let what happens happen. I'll be okay."

"I hope so, but to be honest with you Hermione, you aren't sensible and practical when it comes to love. You're a fool and a hopeless romantic."

"Harry!", I cry and half-heartedly punch him in the arm. I am a hopeful romantic, thank you very much".

"That's why I'm telling you to be careful. You know whatever happens, I'll be here for you. He's a freaking movie star, do you really think there is a chance with him?"

"I know you will Harry, and I hug him hard. That is the question, isn't it? I honestly don't know, but I will regret this for the rest of my life if I don't go and at least try to find out."

My flight is announced so he shoos me away saying, "Have fun, but not too much fun."

I head towards the gate. I turn back and look at Harry. He's mouthing the words "I love you." I do the same and blow him a kiss. I am so ready for this.

 _So ready for this_

 _she's been waiting for so long_

 _please love be for real._

Soon I am in the air and flying towards my happy place. I try to read a book, but I'm just too distracted with the anticipation of meeting him, so I just go with it. I close my eyes and let thoughts of him wash over me. I think this should make me feel nervous, but I strangely feel calm about it. I take this as a good sign.

It's late afternoon when I get to my retro hotel room and plop my bags down, not wanting to waste any time. I put on my maroon and gold lanyard (gotta rep my house!) with passes and head out towards the shuttle that will take me to the parks. I make my way to the first one wanting to see the castle. Headed towards it, I can just see the towers when there is quite a commotion goingon _._ I hear a girl say " _He_ is here!" as she fans herself with both hands. I automatically crane my neck to see him. From my vantage point, I finally see a flash of tousled blond hair and then a glimpse of his smiling face. Wow...I think to myself...this **is** really happening! My view then gets blocked by the hundreds of phones automatically held up to capture the moment. He waves and is then whisked away. The crowd is buzzing with the excitement of being that close to him. My heart flutters at the thought that I will actually be seeing him tomorrow at the panel discussion. I take out my phone and start typing:

 _I can't believe I_

 _saw my destiny just now_

 _my heart aflutter._

I go to direct message and tell him I have seen him, but just barely. After a few minutes he sends the side smile emoji and the word "Tomorrow". I touch that one word on my screen which holds so much promise.

I take in the sights and have my first frosty Butterbeer, one of many I am sure I will have this weekend. I sit and look around this magical place. I pinch myself because although the place itself is reason to be here, something or rather _someone_ is making this trip all the more worthwhile. I decide to buy a few souvenirs now since I don't know if I will have any time once I am with him. I also send Harry and the Library staff postcards. I grab a bite to eat, then head back to my hotel room. I go to bed dreaming of flying, and castles, and pale blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Squeee! Let's go meet that movie star, shall we?

* * *

 _Life changing, oh yes_

 _she is ready for him to_

 _come and rock her world._

The day that will change my life forever is here no matter what. What to wear? Fandom gear of course, but not the shirt with his character. Maybe the one with the lightning bolt scarred hero? Then finally I decide on the black one with my favorite quote about finding happiness, dark, and light. A grey skirt that stops just above the knee, and grey Converse complete the outfit. I carefully lay out the chosen pieces on the bed. I open my backpack and take out the fancy little shopping bag, the contents wrapped in tissue and a ribbon. I had to make sure this wasn't lost with my suitcase if that happened, God forbid. I carefully unwrapped the lingerie set. I look at the lacy nude bra and matching thong which is really just a tiny scrap of fabric. The set cost more than I would ever spend on underwear or even clothing for that matter, but just in case...you can't fault a girl for hoping! In any event, it was worth the purchase because it made me feel sexier than I usually felt, which was usually not at all. I needed a confidence booster and that tiny set was definitely it. I tried to put up my hair up in a messy bun then decided no, I need to keep it loose. I ran my hands through my hair so a few of my curls would separate into ringlets and frame my face. A little blush, eyeliner, and waterproof mascara because I know for a fact I will burst into tears when I realize this is just a delicious dream and I've just woken up. Yes, I am about to meet an international movie star, but I cant help thinking I need to be me. Hopefully, he will like me just the way I am.

After a quick stroll around the village, I head towards where the discussion panel is taking place. I ask one of park employees behind a closed off section where the backstage entrance is and am pointed in the right direction. She eyes me after checking my credentials and says "Who will you be meeting?" and when I tell her, she squeezes my arm and says "Lucky you!" I walk towards the door and from my peripheral, I see she is giving me two thumbs up and I roll my eyes but make sure she doesn't see as I nod in acknowledgement.

I show all necessary credentials again and am finally backstage. Butterflies are turning somersaults in my tummy and I feel like I will most likely throw up at his feet. I am pacing, and then I stand still shaking my hands at my sides.

And then I see him.

He is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him and I wonder how long he's been watching me. Crap, I'm such a dork. He is smiling at me. He is dressed in a pale aqua tee, rolled up faded blue skinny jeans that looked like he was poured into them, and white sneakers, one with an embroidered bird on the top. His hair is a sexy, casual mess, but oh, what a sight to see. He is incredibly tall, but that is pretty much everyone when you're on the petite side like me. He strides towards me very much in character and says, "Hermione, right?" I nod, and he takes me in his arms for a full frontal hug. I am dying inside because oh my god, I am in his arms! My arms go automatically around him and I give him a little squeeze as I inhale his scent in. He smells wonderful. He rubs my back but then pulls apart from me, a little too soon for my liking. He says "This may take awhile, you okay watching back here?" He gestures toward a chair that has a nice view of the table where he will be sitting onstage. I nod again and he laughs, then winks as he squeezes my hand and says, "After this, we will have a proper introduction, yeah and I will be all yours." I smile then look at him and finally say after being rendered speechless in his presence, "I very much am looking forward to that." Someone comes up and tells him it's almost time. He touches my cheek before walking away towards the curtains on the stage.

 _His touch feather light_

 _my skin is forever marked_

 _I am a goner._

I sit, then quickly type this out. As he waits, he takes out his phone and does his famous character smirk. He "hearts" what I wrote immediately and winks at me. Hearing his name, he puts his phone away, swipes his hand over his hair and squares his shoulders with a quick look my way. He starts to wave as he walks out onto the stage. His name is the last announced. The crowd goes wild. I hear girls sobbing and the screams are deafening. As the Q and A goes on, I hear girls with trembling voices asking him shameful personal questions, including of course, is he seeing anyone? Us fans don't know because he doesn't post things like that, preferring to only post things that have caught his eye or about his adventures all over the world. He tactfully avoids giving a straight answer, only stating he has an idea of _her_ and has asked the Universe to deliver. The host of the panel says, "I do believe there are many lovely ladies here that would be willing to help the Universe along!" He throws his head back and laughs, while the crowd agrees with the host's assessment with thunderous applause. He laughs even louder when the host asks for a show of hands, and almost every female (and some of the males) shoots one arm up immediately like a certain bushy-headed, know-it-all swot we know and love from this series.

I think back to one of our first interactions when I told him this exact same thing. I am gobsmacked. Am I arrogant enough to think he could possibly be talking about me? I can already feel the fallout from the fans stating I am not pretty/skinny/smart/deserving enough of such a man. Then my mind comes crashing back to reality and over thinker I am, I chastise myself because this will never even happen. I tell myself to get a grip. I'm going to meet him, savor my precious time with him, and then go home and back to reality. It's not like we are talking forever here. I instead focus on the fact that I am going to have him all to myself in just a moment, and a little tingle goes through my body at the thought.

About an hour later, a man comes over and tells me Draco will be leaving in a few minutes. He says he'll escort me to his accommodations, if that's all right with me. The suite is befitting a celebrity. I look around in wonder. I walk towards the door to the bedroom and see clothes on the bed. I want to pick up his shirt, but instead lean over it. I can smell his scent and am intoxicated. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am in his bedroom near his bed! I'm about to do a crazy happy dance when I hear footsteps and the click of a card being inserted in the doorlock. I immediately go back into the other room and sit down on the sofa. I think I forget to breathe as I realize that the moment is now here and finally, I get to be alone with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alone at last!

* * *

 _Anticipation_

 _it's making her heart beat fast_

 _he is almost home._

The man that escorted me there opens the door and he walks in. His face is flushed, and his smile is a mile wide. And why not? He has been in a room with throngs of adoring fans, a lovefest practically just for him. He sits down next to me, leans over to give me a quick hug and asks if I enjoyed it. I tell him yes, especially the part where he was asked if he was dating. "Is she here and am I going to meet her?" He gives me a funny look and says, "I would think you are well acquainted with yourself as I am hoping to be"...that accent and sitting alone with him is just too much. In true fanfiction fashion, I feel my "knickers" getting wet...very wet. I shudder a little as that tingle goes through my body once again. Unfortunately he sees that, but just chuckles.

I gesture towards the balcony wanting some fresh air and ask, "May we continue out there?" The Florida sun is setting and unbelievably, there is little humidity. The backdrop of palm trees and sunset sky is incredible. He asks if I'd like something to drink and I immediately say, "Butterbeer, the frosty kind please." He laughs, walks back into the suite and I could hear him giving instructions on the phone. I decide to come back in and sit on the sofa. He comes to sit beside me and says he hopes it's okay having dinner in this room given that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere in the park without being mobbed. I nod and just look at him can't believing he is having this conversation with me. He goes on to say, "I have really enjoyed talking and getting to know you online, but this is so much better"...I can't even look at him, but then I turn to him and I say I'm in total agreement. I feel like I am in a dream and that this can't really be happening. I know I keep saying that, but it's true.

He tells me to relax because we have all night.

"We do?" I'm astounded he thought that he would spend that much time with me.

"Yes, unless you had other plans? I shake my head. Good, because I just want to know more. After all you know all about me". And that I do, if you count what he puts out there on social media. He says, "Why don't I just ask questions and you answer with the first thing that comes to mind."

"Fire away," I say.

He says, "Tell me what you are thinking right now."

I decide to show some of that bravery my house is famous for and look straight into those pale blue eyes. They are spectacular online and in the theater, but in real life...they are breathtaking. I could stare into them all day, every day, forever even...I am stunned. His eyes could launch and do launch a thousand poems. Half of them are probably mine alone. I itch to reach for my phone, haiku already forming and without thinking, my fingers count the syllables in the air and I recite,

 _Pools of liquid blue_

 _I can see forever there_

 _you always with me._

I look down, quickly embarrassed. The audacity of me! And then I start to cry. Tears are streaming down my cheeks, my nose is running, and I am doing everything I can to stifle the wail that wants to escape my lips. I run out to the balcony and grip the railing. My shoulders are shaking, and my hands trembling. I don't know what the fuck is happening. I wish I could apparate away from there, I am so mortified he witnessed that breakdown. After a few minutes, he comes out and gently touches my arm. He says very softly, "Love, what just happened?" Then he hands me a box of tissues. I thank him and dry my tears. As I am thinking of what to tell him, because truthfully I don't have an answer just yet, he is slowly rubbing circles on my lower back. I am so grateful he is patient with me.

I turn to look at him and say, "I remember being in my bed, thinking of you, and he smiles at me. Not like that, I whisper. I could clearly see the picture you posted on Valentine's Day on Instagram in my head. You were wishing lovers a happy day. Your eyes, oh my god, your eyes, so blue...so beautiful. I was thinking that if I ever got to meet you, I hoped it wouldn't be rushed like at a meet and greet. Sure, I would get a hug since I know you are very nice like that. But what I really wanted was quiet time with you. Time to just stare in your eyes...get lost in them. That just happened, and I guess the intensity of that wish coming true was just too much for my heart to handle." My voice breaks at the end and then another. stupid. tear. makes it way down my cheek. He softly brushes that tear away. I close my eyes, I am so embarrassed. And then I feel his arms wrap around me to pull me closer, and his lips are on mine. A sweet, gentle kiss that tells me he isn't going to run away from me, a crazy emotional wreck of a girl. I wrap my arms around him too, not intending to let go anytime soon.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. After all, I'm in his arms. Thank you for being so kind and not running away from me, a crazy emotional wreck of a girl," I voice out loud what I just thought.

"Why would I ever do that? It just shows me that you do everything with intense passion. I've read it, and now I've seen it. Do you love that way too?"

I don't have an answer for that question right now, so I look away but am smiling. I then say, "In others words, I have the emotional range of one of those huge wooden spoons that hangs on the wall instead of a teaspoon, am I right?" He nods, and I laugh. I am so relieved the mood has lightened up.

He tells me, "I'm so glad I got to see the poet in action. That haiku, by the way, was beautiful."

"Duh", I say, "It was about you."

He kisses my forehead, then untangles himself from our embrace. Then he walks over to where my phone is and hands it to me stating, "I know you want to post this." I take my phone and try, but apparently fail, to hide my screen saver. "Great", I think to myself. Will I ever stop embarrassing myself in front of this man?"

* * *

A/N: Want to see those pools of liquid blue and get lost in them yourself? Head on over to Instagram and take a look at my feed, elle.311. Tom actually posted this pic on his story which only lasts 24 hours. As luck would have it, I had taken a screenshot and posted it on his Birthday, September 22nd. Take a look, you might want to take a screenshot yourself! I won't mind...gotta share beauty whenever you find it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: since I am taking a break from my Harry Potter weekend, here's another chapter! Slightly lemony towards the end.

* * *

 _Damn man, so sexy_

 _wish I was them lowriders_

 _hug your sexy bits._

It's **The Pic(!)**

"Who is that?", he asks and I shrug. He turns it around, raises his eyebrows, and then smirks.

"My inspiration." I admit. Then I ask, "Did a lady take this pic?"

"A gentleman never tells", he answered.

"Did you get fucked right after?"

He throws his head back and laughs, then shakes his head.

"Is that a yes or no?"

He puts his finger up to his lips and looks up as if thinking deep thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you something important. Will you please answer?" He nods. "Do you still have those pants?" He slaps his knees, then looks up with a serious face and nods again. "Fuck" escapes my lips and he just smiles, that mega wattage light up the night sky so it looks like day smile. And I put it there.

I internally give myself a high five. I quickly make the post with the hashtag #thiscantbeforreal and then power it off and put it down. This man needs my full attention. I go to him with ballsy bravado after everything that just took place. I stand on my toes to kiss him hard hoping to convey how happy I am to be there with him. His hands are under my ass as he lifts me up, and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck. His mouth feels like heaven on mine.

We are interrupted by a knock and it's room service. Apparently it has all been pre-ordered. He kisses me on the forehead and puts me gently down, and tells the staff to come in. I turn to look out the balcony. I probably would not have been able to choose what to eat even if I could with my stomach in knots from being alone with him. But who am I kidding? I have never been one to turn down free food. I take one of the mugs of Butterbeer, close my eyes and savor the taste. "Mmm..." escapes my lips. I open them and catch him smiling at me. "What?" I say, and then swipe at both sides of my mouth and chin, hoping the frothy topping wasn't on my face.

He just shakes his head and says, "You're cute."

I smile back and say, "Thanks, and so are you". I turn and eye the food which is standard park fare and enough to feed an army, grab a plate, and dig in. He looks at me amused and grabs his own plate. I go to sit down and he is there in a flash, pulling out the chair for me. "Always the gentleman, yes?" and he beams at me.

Conversation is a bit light. I guess all the drama just drained me and I was starving. He seems famished too. Must be all that basking in the adoration of fans. Another knock and dessert arrives, Butterbeer ice cream with whipped cream. I grab up a delicious spoonful and offer it to him. He opens his mouth and the tip of his tongue darts out to taste it. I can't help but stare at his mouth as he savors the bite. He takes the spoon and gathers a generous helping. I guess it's my turn and I see the spoon rushing towards me, and then there is a dollop of whipped cream on my nose. "You prat!" I whisper and he laughs. After I wipe off my nose, he rubs it with his, Eskimo style. Then his mouth is once again on mine and I quickly forget my favorite ice cream as it melts.

With dinner over, it's time to get to know the real him a little better. Since questioning me went over so well (ha, ha), he decided he would take the lead. He takes my hand and tells me, "When I came across one of your poems, I just had to go back and read everything else you posted." "All 7000+ tweets?" I laughed and he nodded. "Yeah, lost track of time and practically spent all day glued to my phone until it was about dead. I hoped one day I'd be loved like that...just me... not the actor, singer, star, or anything else I'm labelled when people think of me. I'm still just a man wanting what everyone else wants, especially love. Your words really spoke to me and when you told me you'd be here, I knew I had to meet the poet behind them.

I don't hesitate and say, "Of course you will find that kind of love. You won't even have to go looking for it, I'm sure it will fall right into your lap."

He gets up from the table, tugs on my hand to follow, and then sits down on the sofa and pulls me onto him. "You mean just like this?" and I see him looking very serious.

I look away. What is this man asking me? Am I the love he wants falling into his lap?After all, he came straight to the source. Is he really asking me, Anna Scott aka Julia Roberts style in my favorite movie, this question? Is he standing (well sitting) there, just a boy in front of a girl, asking her to love him? Yes, I do believe he is. Hope against hope, I pray he is. But isn't this suddenly and out of the blue? I'm not sure, maybe not because we've been talking for months. I'm also not stupid. I wouldn't have graduated summa cum laude twice if I was. All my hopes and dreams are here, living and breathing so close to me at this very moment, and it feels right when I pull him towards me and say directly to him "Yes, just like this", before kissing those luscious lips yet again.

We stay that way for sometime, me kissing him everywhere I can reach on his face as I run my fingers through his hair. I shift on his lap, now straddling him and I feel his hands running down to cup my ass and then up my sides dangerously close to my breasts as he captures my lips. I feel the tip of his tongue and open my mouth to let it in. As our kisses deepen, I shift again, and feel his arousal. My head is spinning as I think to myself, that is for me...I'm blown away. He tells me, "I feel like I've known you forever and I don't think we are rushing if something happens tonight between us. The look in those gorgeous baby blues, I know with certainty is what is reflected in my dark brown ones. I sigh, and give in to my heart's desire. I marvel at the fact that he was actually led to me by my words of love. The Universe was listening. I say a silent prayer of thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Are you ready for this? Then let's do it! Lemony smut ahead.

* * *

 _So ready for this_

 _to touch and love him for real_

 _feel him in my arms._

He gets up and carries me bridal style to the bedroom. He gently puts me down on the softest, plushest bed I have ever been on. He is beside me and soon we are facing each other kissing with all the pent up desire we feel. I let his tongue win. I am done fighting self-doubt. He wants me, I want him and that is all that matters in this moment.

Soon I am tugging at his shirt and he gets up, pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. He wants my t-shirt off too, so I sit up, and pull it over my head and it joins his. He is now sitting with his back against the headboard. He pats his lap and I straddle him. He has a look of appreciation as he eyes my lacy bra. "Sexy girl", he whispers. "Did you wear that just for me?" He doesn't even wait for an answer because he is too busy kissing the tops of my breasts as he was circling his thumbs on my nipples through the lace. I reached back and unhooked the bra. He brought it down my arms and then his mouth was on one already hard nipple while pinching the other. His rough beard on my soft breasts feels so damn good. I am not loud when lovemaking, but a moan escaped my lips and I immediately covered my mouth. He laughed and said, "You liked that, yeah?" "Very much so", I whispered.

I decided he needed some loving too, and kissed my way down his bare chest. It was heaven under my hands. I tongued and kissed his nipples, mimicking what he did to mine and then pinched the one that wasn't in my mouth. He groaned and put my hand on his erection, barely thrusting his hips. I went to unbutton his jeans. You could hear a pin drop as I pulled his zipper slowly down. He scooted up and inconceivably, they came off easily even though they were skin tight. I leaned down and kissed his arousal through his boxer briefs and then pulled them down his hips.

He was a fucking god all right. "Beautiful" went through my mind as I openly stared. I had not been with many men, and he was definitely the biggest I would ever hope to have. I wondered how I'd be able to take it all in, but I knew we'd make it work. My mouth immediately began to water and I quickly swallowed. I must have unconsciously licked my lips too because he laughs a little and asks, "Like what you see?" I run my fingers through his pubic hair and grabbed his cock at the base in response. I kissed the tip and then swiped the bead of precum off of it with my tongue. Then I took his cock in both hands as I stroked up and down. He stopped me to say, "I want you naked too" so I got up, my hands still stroking him while he pulled down my skirt and undies in one fell swoop. I stepped out of them and threw them on the floor. I got between his legs, and knelt in front of him to take his cock in again. I have always loved going down on a man. I love to watch when he comes undone because of all the delicious things I am doing to his cock. I slowly sucked and licked my way down every inch until unbelievably, I felt him in the back of my throat. My eyes water and I tried not to, but started to gag, so I worked my way up back to the tip then stroked his cock while tonguing and kissing his balls. I kissed the tip before sucking and licking my way down to the base and up again. My head is bobbing as I start sucking hard and fast. His hands were in my hair and then they were lower, fondling and pinching my breasts. His hands were suddenly in my hair again, stopping all movement. "Love, if you don't stop now I'm gonna come in your mouth, and I really want the first time to be in inside of you."

He lifted me up from my kneeling position and in no time had me flat on my back, with him on top of me. He kissed me and slipped a very long finger into my pussy, then dragged it out to rub my clit. "My god, you are so fucking wet for me." He moved his hand to his cock to guide it in. I grab his hand and pleaded, "Please, go slow. It's been a very long time." I didn't need to worry. As declared, I was dripping, so all of his length slipped easily into me. He started moving slowly at first, giving me time to get used to the fullness and God, I had never felt so full like this. I whisper in his ear, "Oh my god, you feel so good!" When he starts to withdraw, I grab his ass to pull him in, wanting him deeper inside me.

"You are so fucking wet!" he hissed again in my ear and I told him, It's all for you and only you," as I kissed his lips. His tongue finds it's way into my mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him to be balls deep in me. "Fuck!" he groaned, starting to pick up his pace, only slowing when he was about to fall off the edge. He was so hard and felt so good. Thinking about his tongue in my mouth and his cock in my pussy, I was almost there, so I reached down to touch where he was joined to me. Feeling his cock move in and out of my pussy had me coming around him in no time. He thrust a few more times but then joined me in orgasmic bliss, before dramatically falling on top of me. I loved the weight of him on me. I scratched down his back and grabbed his ass when he started to pull out. He looked at me sweaty and panting a little, but with a smile that took my breath away. I looked into those eyes and burst into tears...again.

"What's wrong love?" and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said. I was thinking how this just now was the best sex of my life, but instead I said, "Making love with you has been incredible and just a little overwhelming."

He quickly wiped the tears and kissed my closed eyes. "I know how you feel," he whispered.

What have I gotten myself into? I don't think I could leave him if my life depended on it. I couldn't look at him because I know I would burst into tears again at the thought of being away from him. Then my brain quickly processed what he said...wait,did he just tell me he feels the same way?

He rolled off me and got behind me and pulled me close. We stayed that way for a bit til I had to go to the bathroom. A scourgify was unfortunately not a real thing in this world. I wrapped a towel around me, and pulled myself together. When I came out, he confidently said, "Stay with me." I could not leave him if I tried.

Instead I said, "I don't have anything to wear."

He laughs and says, "Do you really need clothes?" and when I nod, he points towards a dresser drawer and I open it to find one of his fandom shirts on the top. I drop the towel and pull his shirt over my head. I think to myself, I am so keeping this! "I still need underwear."

He looks at me with an expression that says,"Really?" and the next thing I know he is on the phone. He covers it and asks where I'm staying, then requests that my bags be brought to his room. "Anything else need taking care of?" I surprise myself by making a bold move. I lift the hem of his shirt a little and point to my pussy. He laughs and says, "I can certainly take care of that!" He throws off the covers and pats the space beside him. I see his semi-hard cock pointing in exactly the same place and I go to him.

Yes, the shirt comes off and we make love once more, taking our time and savoring the tenderness. Afterwards, he pulls me close, my back to his chest. His body is flush with mine, as if wanting to make sure every inch he could touch, he did. I drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing him sigh and whisper, "I'm falling for you." My head is too in the clouds that I don't think I heard right. I dream of Butterbeer, sunsets, and being in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dedicated to Feltson Lover. Thank you for the very kind review. Sorry you had to wait for an update, but I had just come back from an awesome Harry Potter filled weekend and had obligations in the real world. I promise to be more timely with the updates.

* * *

 _Found bliss in your arms_

 _I want to stay here always_

 _forever with you._

The next day I wake up with him in the same position as when I fell asleep, him flush against me with his arm across my waist. I try to turn to face him and his eyes flutter open at my movement. He says, "Good morning." God, what I wouldn't give to wake up every morning to this. He kisses my neck and moves in a little closer, as if that was even possible. I feel his morning erection, and we make good use of it. Afterwards, as if on cue, the phone rings. Hotel staff want to bring my things up. I take this as my sign to take a shower. I am officially with him til the weekend is over.

I come out of the bathroom and noticed the room is picked up. I pluck a sexy bra and thong set out of my suitcase and dangle each piece in front of him. I tell him "It's a pity you didn't see what I was wearing underneath my skirt yesterday." He smirks a little and holds up the tiny scrap of nude lace. "Oh I did, trust me I did." He runs into the bathroom and closes the door before I can even think to grab it. I see his clothes mixed in with mine on a chair and smile to myself thinking this is the way it should be.

As he showers, I quickly get ready and then take out my phone. I am in a black tee with a cute cartoon rendition of his character, olive shorts, and my trusty Converse. He comes out with a towel tied low on his hips. He lifts an eyebrow and smirks when he sees the shirt. He comes over to kiss me, then goes to get dressed. I angle the chair to get a better view. I am mesmerized by his every movement. He grabs boxer briefs, white skinny jeans, and a soft grey striped tee. I watch the towel drop and stare at his sexy naked self. I zero in and look at my second most favorite part of his anatomy. Those pale liquid pools of blue are really number one for me. I watch muscles flex as he shrugs on the briefs and then his jeans. How he effortlessly slides them on being so tight, I will never know. I want to kiss those shoulders and biceps, but they disappear under his tee. When he pokes his head through, he looks at me amused, probably because of some goofy look on my face, then winks. Seemingly out of nowhere, my thong appears. He puts them in a front pocket of his jeans. He pats it, and then winks at me again. I just roll my eyes. As he is putting on his bracelets, I grab a corded one and he cinches it on my wrist. He finally puts on blush colored sneakers and a baseball cap and we are on the move.

We head out to today's panel discussion. He also has a fan meet and greet later. He was asked if he was having a good time and replied, "I am having the time of my life", as he looks out into the audience. I know he is searching for me. I am in the audience this time because I wanted to experience this. I want to see the interaction between him and his adoring fans. I want to see girls stutter and fidget as they ask him crazy questions. I want to see the dreamy looks on their faces (much like Luna, one of my favorite fandom characters), as he looks at them with those baby blues. He addresses them directly, but gives them vague answers. He is so easygoing and everyone is just so enamored with him. I realize with horror that my thong is still in his pocket. I squint and I actually see a bit of it hanging out. I scrunch down in the seat a little, acting as if the whole world would know it was mine. I pray no one sees it or else pandemonium will break out when everyone realizes he had female company last night. I sigh in relief when it's over. I text him since I now have his mobile number(!)

Hermione: Not going to be at meet and greet...Diagon Alley calling my name!

Draco: Why?

Hermione: Already met you! Besides I can get a pic and autograph later.

Draco: Where and when? Side smile emoji at end.

Hermione: Later in our room, Babe. Pic in bed. Autograph somewhere secret on my body so I can get it tattooed. I added the smiling emoji with tears streaming down it's face.

I don't hear from him for awhile, so I to head to Diagon Alley. I get another Butterbeer and sit in the shade. As I take out my phone, I see Draco has texted me.

"I look forward to all, especially kissing every delectable inch of you searching for the perfect spot to mark you as mine." Wink emoji.

I'm dead. They are going to find my dead body right here in Diagon Alley with drenched undies and spilled Butterbeer. I was so looking forward to being back with him in our room to ensure he made good on his words. I send him a thumbs up, red heart, and side smile emoji.

Right now I had to text Harry back. He had texted me a few times to see how everything was going and it was time to answer before he gets on a plane to make sure I was safe and sound.

Hermione: Hey Harry, don't worry, I'm fine! I add three thumbs up for emphasis.

Harry: Thank God. Have you been getting my texts? I was about to pack my bags and come after you.

Hermione: I've been with Draco practically the whole time.

Harry: How's that going?

I wait a couple of moments before I type: "You called it, Harry. I think I'm in love...

Harry: OMG Mione. He adds the wide eyed emoji with a ghost coming out of it's mouth (what is that anyway?). He treating you well?

Hermione: Very well. Don't worry. Gotta go. Hair frizzing like crazy in this humidity and I've got to tame it before I see him again.

Harry: LOL. Good luck with that.

Hermione: I send him the emoji with the tongue sticking out.

Harry: See you tomorrow when I pick you up at the airport.

Hermione: I'm not sure about that...

Next thing I know Harry's picture shows up because he is calling me.

Harry: What do you mean you're not sure?

Hermione: Well hello to you, Harry. I hear him huff in the background. Okay, I'm going to amend what I just said...I don't think I'm in love, I am in love with him, Harry. If he asks me to go with him, I will. I couldn't leave him if I tried. He's the one, Harry.

Harry: Oh, sweetie...there is a pause. You think he feels the same way?

Hermione: My heart is telling me yes.

Harry: All right then. I know you know what you're doing. Just be careful, okay? I'm gonna miss you, but you deserve this. You've been alone too long. I truly hope you've found love like what Ginny and I have. Go get 'em girl! But if he ever hurts you, tell him he will have me to deal with!

Hermione: I know, Harry. I love you.

Harry: Ditto. And then he hangs up.

I take in the sights. I do a few spells with my new interactive wand which is his character's of course. It's truly magical here. I get a few more mementos for my collection. Soon I am drained from the humidity, so I head back to our room. I indulge in a shower using his bath products, then catch up online. A half hour later when he comes in, he sees me furiously tapping out another poem now truly about him and what he means to me.

 _At last, my love has_

 _come along and I need to_

 _hold on tight always._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I am truly grateful.

It's that time again...more lemony smut.

* * *

We have a quiet dinner that is much more comfortable than yesterday. Afterwards, we go straight to bed although little sleeping is done. This time I want to be on top, so I straddle him and stroke his cock a few times before lining it with my slit and slowly impale myself on it. I don't think I will ever get used to feeling this full, but I hope I get the chance to try. He feels the rush of my juices flooding his cock and he groans while running his hands through his hair. He looks like a God.

I lean over to grab my phone, focus, then snap pics of him. "Did you just take pictures of me while my cock is buried in your pussy?" he asked incredulously. I shrug and start rolling my hips. I lean down and whisper, "You look so damn sexy, I needed something to remember the look of utter ecstasy on your face. This is my new screen saver. I know who took it, and you were definitely being fucked when this was taken!"

His eyes widen and he says, "Smart ass", while grabbing mine and thrusting up into me. Then he reaches for my hands and when linked with his, he starts kissing them. I looked directly into those beautiful eyes. "Does your cock feel good, Babe?" I am sliding up and slowly grounding down on it, making sure every inch is in me. He groans "So fucking tight," and digs his heels into the mattress for better leverage and starts to pound into me. His cock is now brushing against my clit with each thrust and I know I will be coming around his cock very soon. As I feel myself about to fall, he suddenly pulls out of me.

He says, "Get on your hands and knees for me, Love". I do what he says and while looking over my shoulder, I say, "Fuck me, Draco." He moves behind me and strokes the head up and down my slit. I usually love this, but I needed his cock back inside me. "No more teasing!" and I grab his cock and guide it towards my pussy. He slams it into me and starts rocking his hips while holding onto mine. I arch my back and he moves his hands underneath to cup both breasts. He is totally arched over me now and I can feel his mouth near my ear as he whispers, "Your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock. Your pussy feels like it was made for my cock."

"Yes, Babe, my pussy is yours, only yours, only for your pleasure!" and I reach down to feel his cock as his balls slam against my ass with each thrust. He is rolling his hips as I did before, making sure his cock was always balls deep inside me. With this intense pounding, I feel that familiar tingle that tells me my pussy is about to come all over his cock.

"Come for me, love" and on command I do. He rides out my orgasm then starts his delicious assault on my pussy again. Soon after with jerky thrusts, he is filling me with his cum. With one final thrust, he holds my hips as he pulls out. With my ass still in the air, he spanks it, then I feel his tongue swiping at my slit. He's licking up our juicy goodness. Then he is sucking on my oversensitive nub. "Fuck!" I gasp. I am panting, my breasts heaving, and my legs about to give out from such a thorough workout. I collapse on the bed. He kisses his way up starting from the top of my ass, my spine and ends with my neck. He slides up to my side and parts my lips with his tongue. I taste us and practically shove my tongue down his throat. I lick his lips, then kiss the tip of his nose.

He whispers, "Good, huh?"

"Good? That was fucking hot!" I cry. He sits up and puffs out his chest at that declaration. "Yes, Babe, I would bow down to you, Sex God that you are, but I am just too damn tired!"

"Wore you out, didn't I? he smirks.

"Yes Babe, you did. I might not be able to do it for a long time...", I lie.

"Don't worry, Love. You just need to spread your legs for me and I will do the rest!" I swat at him and he pulls me towards him. This time we are lined up front to front and he intertwines his legs with mine. I close my eyes and he says, "Sleep, Love." I am settled in his arms as he kisses my lips good night.

 _Now that I'm with you_

 _how can I ever let you_

 _go forth without me._

The day I have been dreading is finally here. I congratulate myself for not stressing about it until now. Besides, there wasn't any time to do that because every moment with him has been so wonderful. I'm glad I also had the foresight to fly home today so I could spend the entire weekend with him.

I'm grateful I am awake before him. This gives me time to commit this last quiet moment with him to memory. He looks so peaceful and content. A lock of his hair is covering one eye. I gently move it so I can see his handsome face completely. I take mental pics of his tousled hair, his long lashes, and irresistible lips that are slightly parted. I will myself not to cry because I don't want to wake him up just yet. I don't know how I can even leave him. I close my eyes and try to still my thoughts. I don't want him to wake up to a crying mess. He's seen enough of my tears.

I feel him stirring beside me. I open my eyes and he is smiling at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mornin', handsome."

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you beside me, very well."

He moves as close as he can to me and gives me a kiss. His hand is cupping my ass and his morning erection is poking at my tummy.  
He makes subtle thrusts, and we both start grinning like fools. He moves on top of me and in one long stroke, is inside me. He feels my juices flood him and he stills for a moment. "God, I love how your pussy gets so wet for me", then starts to pump in and out. I wrap my legs around him and kiss the hell out of those lips. Soon he is snapping his hips and I feel those tiny, but delicious little quakes and in no time my pussy is coming around his cock. He slows down, he doesn't have to tell me he doesn't want it to end just yet. He picks up the pace but immediately slows down again. I know he's close. When I can't help but move just slightly, he groans and gives in to his bliss while kissing me. He rolled off me and I snuggle closer. He kisses the top of my head.

"When is your flight?" he asks.

"Not til 2:00."

"When is yours?"

"Not sure, but probably a little after yours. Do you have your passport?"

"I always do when I travel, but I don't need it to get home," I joke.

He looks at me with a very serious face and says, "I need you to come with me. Right now, I don't want to be anywhere without you beside me and I don't think I will ever stop feeling this way. Please say you'll stay with me. I'm falling in love with you, Hermione.

"I'm already there, Draco."

He actually looks relieved. "I was prepared to get down on my knees and beg! So is that a yes?"

"Oh yes!"

And with that he moves on top of me and gives me the most passionate kiss of my life. We were exactly where we were supposed to be at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's almost over, but definitely not the end. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep them coming, I truly appreciate them!

* * *

After we get up and have breakfast, I tell him I have to call work to let them know I won't be coming back, for awhile at least. I am ever the conscientious employee and I owed it to them. I had to call now because I knew the weekly staff meeting would be starting soon. While the phone is ringing, I think of the Executive Director and my supervisor Minerva. Yes, she has the same name as my favorite Professor in the movie series. She actually has the same personality too and I know she will understand what I am about to tell her. She holds dear "love" above all else.

"Good morning, Minerva."

My supervisor says "Hello, Hermione, I didn't think I would hear from you til tomorrow when you are back at work."

"Yes Minerva, that's the thing...I am still in Florida. I'm giving you my two weeks notice because I've met Draco Malfoy and I am going to be with him." It was always best to be direct and to the point with her.

As expected, there is silence on the other end. "You've met **the** movie star, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Oh my...How did this ever happen?"

"Long story and I would love to fill you in sometime, Minerva."

"Yes, please do. In this special case though, I will take your resignation starting now. I hope that your beau comes around with you when you stop by to pack up your things." I'm sure he'll love our beautiful, historic, state of the art Library. I assure her that will happen in the future.

"You know the weekly meeting is starting soon. Do you want to share your good news with the rest of the staff?" I look to Draco and he says, "Why not, love?" The rest of the world will know pretty soon." My eyes widen in horror at the realization of his statement..."Okay", I tell her. She puts me on hold and then picks up again. She tells me she has placed me on speaker. I have them on speaker too so Draco can hear. "Everyone, Hermione is on the phone and she has an important announcement to make."

They all say good morning to me. I put my hand over my heart, it's beating wildly, and Draco grabs my other hand, then kisses me. I say, "Good morning. I want you to know that I am leaving," and I'm immediately interrupted with an onslaught of questions. "What?, Why?, What's going on?..."

"I know, I don't want to leave, but I have a very good reason."

"Yes, Hermione, please share what this reason is...", Minerva says.

I breathe out and while Draco is now squeezing my hand I say, "I have met a man in Florida and he's the one, guys."

"Tell them who he is, Hermione."

It's Draco Malfoy...and before I can even say another word, everyone is screaming and clapping so loud that I wince and move the phone even farther away from me while Draco is smirking the smirk.

"Is he with you now?", asks Lavender, a Library Aide and head gossip. Draco leans into the phone and says, "Hello everyone!" He sounds aristocratic and particularly posh just like his character. And the screams become even more deafening. I am shaking my head, I know he did that on purpose. Everyone starts talking over each other and asking questions that I can't possibly answer now. I tell them that when I get there, even though I don't know when that will be, I will be happy to answer their questions.

Parvati, a Media Specialist, boldly says, "Will Draco be with you?" and before I can even answer, Draco says, "Of course I will be with her, Hermione isn't going anywhere without me." There is a collective "Awww!" and I laugh. He has that effect on everyone and everything. Thankfully, my supervisor says she must get on with the meeting and everyone there starts making sounds of protest. I hear a "Get it, girl!", and laugh. We both say "Good-bye" and hang up. I immediately think I need to tell Harry next. But for now, I am shaking my head yet again. Then I throw my arms around my man and kiss him silly.

 _Liquid pools of blue_

 _if she is lost in his eyes_

 _no want to be found._

After that everything was a blur. Thank God my heart, instead of my head, was right. At the airport, I tried to act like part of his entourage, but he walked backwards and claimed my hand before pulling me into a hug and pecking my lips. He smiled as what seemed to be a million flashbulbs captured this moment. There seemed to be no turning back now.

Every interview they kept asking who the mystery woman was. He would always employ tactical maneuvers to evade these questions, but one day he just let it all out with an interviewer he trusted after talking it over with me. I was all in, so eventually the world would more about me. He wisely said, "Might as well be from me", to minimize wild speculation. He told them what I'm sure sounded too good to be true. He talked about how intrigued he was with the poetry and the words of love that popped up daily in his feed once he decided to follow me on Twitter. He wanted that kind of love. He took a chance and messaged me and then hoped I would possibly want to meet him. He said he was pleased I did and once we got together he knew he I was the one. Although he didn't mention my account by name, soon it was found and it had followers in numbers that nearly rivaled his as people were curious to see who had stolen his heart and even worse, taken him off the market.

I had to go and look at all the comments. For the most part, many of them were positive. Of course there were a few bad ones. Jealous fans just had to put their two cents in. They voiced their opinions loudly and rudely, stating I could never be worthy enough of him. Unbelievable that some plain nobody could ever attract and keep his interest! He looked at these and was pissed. I told him not to worry, it goes with the territory. He said he couldn't let this go until he issued a statement on his own account that he pursued _me_ and was very much in love. They needed to respect what was ultimately his choice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: We've come to the conclusion, but it's definitely not the end! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I certainly do appreciate them!

* * *

 _Under or over_

 _anywhere near him was where_

 _she would want to be._

I went wherever he did. Sometimes I accompanied him to events, sometimes I just waited for him in whatever place we called home at the moment. He usually was tired after working and playing hard all day, but never enough that he didn't take me every possible way he could, as much as he could. The man was insatiable. He said he was just showing the Universe how grateful he was for sending me and my love to him.

 _I am his, he's mine_

 _forever not long enough_

 _for me to love him._

Six months later he was on bended knee in the exact same outfit as in **T** **he Pic** in our home in California, the waves crashing in the background. The engagement ring was stunning, a 3 carat classic round set in a simple and understated platinum band. He definitely got laid that night. Six months after that, the wedding was a small affair with just close friends and family, including my Library family. Harry was my Man of Honor. Our honeymoon was a trip to London where we decided we would stay for awhile. We did go back to Florida before leaving the States. Sentimental man of mine had us booked in the same room we made love in for the first time.

It's been over a year now and I am awed how my life has changed. I can't believe this incredible man is mine. I never got his autograph on me, but I did get his constellation tattooed in a secret place only he can see. I am literally starstruck being able to wake up and fall asleep in his arms. I can't get enough of him. I am ecstatic that I am the one he comes home to. He is never more beautiful than when in our bed wearing only his wedding band.

* * *

EPILOGUE

I continued to write my poems about the love of my life. I have been approached by several Literary Houses to publish our love story. He also continued to post pictures of the places we've been and our adventures but never of us. I was glad that he didn't want us to be in the spotlight although there were times we just couldn't get around it. And so we always smiled and he always kissed me. Imagine my surprise when he posted the most intimate picture I have ever seen on his account in what seems like forever. We are unbelievably two years all in. I am in my nightgown and my swollen belly could still be made out, even though it is covered by his hand. Prominently displayed is his simple classic platinum wedding band which matches mine. He captioned it with one word "Happy".

 _So very simple_

 _she loves him and he loves her_

 _forever...always._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this little story of mine! There will be more to come from this couple as I have already written several complete oneshots and stories about them that are either spinoffs of this original story or sequels. The oneshots will be posted under a new story called Messages of Love.

Thanks again...until next time.

-elle311 ;)


End file.
